His last breath, their first kiss
by ironandpen
Summary: "You think there's no ending for us? No happily ever after?" her voice cracked. "Here, in fairytail?" -a one shot about Levy and Gajeel based on Chapter 297 GajeelxLevy


**_"You think there's no ending for us? No happily ever after?" her voice cracked. "Here, in FairyTail?"_**

_-future chapter in Enchantment_

* * *

It was a massacre. Thousands have died – even the most valiant and courageous of souls weren't enough to stop the events that had just transpired. The fighting arena was turned to a banquet hall fitted for dragons- each soul, every power possessed by wizards served as a stupendous feast for the mythical creatures. Levy hasten her footsteps before breaking into a desperate run. Her eyes darted looking for him. Despite her comrades' warning and pleas, she had nothing in mind but to have the iron dragon once more in her loving arms.

She thought her heart would stop when she saw him, – barely alive, sprawled across a pool of blood.

"Gajeel?!"Levy tensed as she felt the blood drained from her face. He had stood in the middle of battle, before her and all the citizens of Fiore proud and unyielding ~ her dragon in shining armor. Levy could only stand there, refusing to believe the sight of the fallen warrior.

Betraying her fear, she courageously ran to him. With every rise and fall of his chest, she felt as though he will slip through her hold. Never had she felt so scared…

Scared of the unknown.

Scared of history repeating itself.

Scared of destiny taking this man before her very eyes.

"You told me never to leave your side!" She cried. Trembling yet determined hands reached out to cup his face. Levy forced him to remember those words he had promised back when they were in Tenrou Island.

"And I didn't leave you..." She barely whispered, hoping he could hear her pleas. "so don't even think of leaving me."

A large callous hand gently rumpled her cobalt locks reassuring her that he was still alive. His eyelids opened revealing to wild scarlet orbs she had secretly grown to love. She couldn't help but cling on him as he smiled at her with that sadistic nefarious grin.

"L-Levy…" it was barely audible. She smiled despite her tears as she heard her name stumble from this man's lips –"S-sorry…"

_Wait… wh-what?_

Any minute now could be his last breathe. She couldn't think, couldn't speak – it felt too surreal. She clung to him, embraced him – as if giving him enough reason to live, giving him hope when he thought everything was lost.. Her lips quivered, daring her to whisper his name. It was as if words (which she valued more than life itself) weren't even enough to describe how she felt that moment

Tears have blurred her vision yet she won't blink – if this is the last moment she'll have with this man, she'll savor every second, every minute she could spent with him.

Mustering all her courage, her hands wavered as she audaciously cupped his face... Bending down, Levy bestowed him a kiss sweeter and far more agonizing than any fairy or nymph could have offered.

Crimson eyes widened in surprise, before he relished in this feeling and closed it in surrender.

Never had he felt a woman's caress up till now.

Never had he experienced someone shed a tear for him.

It was a blissful agony. To feel her soft lips against his… he drew out every ounce of pleasure in that single kiss... Coaxing his lips against hers, answering her unspoken confession- reciprocating her love... _knowing this will **his first and his last.**_

_._

_.._

_..._

_Gajeel Redfox spent his last breathe savoring that single moment of having someone truly accept him for who he is._

* * *

_A streak of tear fell from those expressive golden eyes._

_And with every stroke of the pen, every word she wrote, Levy McGarden felt as if she was experiencing a nightmare she desperately want to escape from._

**_Please…. Make .it .stop._**

**_I can't even put it into words… Lu-chan… my dear iron dragon died in my very arms._**

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

_Disclaimer: Alas Fairytail isn't mine. It belongs to the king of Troll, Mr. Hiro Mashima. (Seriously, Y U Troll us?!)_

_Excuse me while I bawl my eyes out. i need to get out all these feelings. it hurtssss! Mr. Mashima why do you have to let us fans suffer for two weeks? chapter 297 left me in anguish and all i could do was i pick up the shattered pieces of my heart. I wish i could hug levy when i saw her with all those scars, crying and forcing her hands to finish the letter. that was the MOST agonizing part of the chapter._

_Note: i just wrote a hypothesis mainly about the banquet for the dragons. as seen on the pictures the fighting arena is supposed to be the BANQUET HALL as all the dragons were seen in gathering the picture. since they have the majority of the dragon slayers (all 6, where the heck is cobra?) and Lucy having all the Zodiac keys, i assume it was all they need to resurrect all the dragons in the grave yard . ANYWAY, might i add that this writer is a lunatic so my assumptions are really CRAZYYYY._

_and oooppsss... Yes, yes...I'll be continuing my other fiction, I am truly, very sorry for the delay._


End file.
